Over the Hedge 2
by clarabow3311
Summary: RJ gets kicked out of the family for being accused of one of the porcupine children's death. Whilst on his own, he meets another raccoon called Emily who has a sister called Cocoa. He becomes reunited with Kathleen, a really annoying badger that he knew a long time ago and Vincent still wants revenge. (I updated the dream at the start because it makes more sense) RJxOC
1. You're Out!

**Chapter 1 - You're Out!**

I woke up from hibernation with the sun shining brightly onto my face. I gently opened my eyes and shielded my face from the light. That was the first time I've ever had a shot at hibernating and it wasn't really half bad. I'm kind of bummed that I missed all the snow, ice skating, building snowmen and even Christmas, but the dreams I've had have been absolutely amazing. There was one dream where I was walking with my family through a land where everything was made of spuddies. In another we were all dressed as monopoly pieces, of course I was the car, and we were playing monopoly as if it were our actual lives. People went to jail and everything! The only dream I had that really got my head turning was the one where I saw my parents dying. We were all happy, sitting together, my mum was feeding me and her and dad were talking about what the expectations were for the future. We were like any other normal family. All was great until to badgers came storming in. The male badger was tall and looked very strong and the female was a lot smaller, but still very threatening. I suspected that they were father and daughter. They threatened to kill us. The male grabbed my dad by the ears and opened his mouth. But just as he was about to eat him, the girl badger leaped through the air, pounced on to my dad and ripped his body to pieces. Once my dad was all but bones, she did the same to my mum. She was about to go for me when something stopped her. She just couldn't do it. She tried to bite my head off, but she immediately spat me back out. It left a mighty scar on my forehead. After this the two badgers ran away. After that everyone called me "the raccoon who lived." It was only a dream though. My parents probably didn't die like that, besides I fell asleep after watching Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 2 so that couldn't have been the way my parents died. What am I saying? I don't even know if they're dead!

I scrambled out of the log to find that no one was there. I looked everywhere but I couldn't find them.

**Me -** Why can't they wait until I get up to go and look for food, after all I am the raccoon of the family!

Just then I find a note addressed to me on the top of my head. How could I not have noticed that?! I took the post-it note off of my forehead and read it.

**Me -** (out loud) Dear RJ, By the time you'll be reading this we'll be in the Scott residence gathering food. We didn't want to wake you from your first hibernation so we decided to go out and get the food ourselves, don't worry Verne has thought of an easy to follow plan. We'll all be back about an hour after sunrise. Oh and another thing, we need you to look after Bucky, Quillo and Spike, they didn't wake up either. Love from, Verne, Stella, Ozzie, Heather, Tiger, Lou, Penny and Hammy.

I put the note down and searched for the porcupine triplets. Again I couldn't find them any where. Suddenly a chestnut hit me at the back of my head. I turned around to find Bucky, Quillo and Spike laughing their tiny little heads off. I let go of my anger and ran over to them, my arms out and my fingers wriggling. They ran away screaming. I chased them until the were out of breath and then grabbed hold of them all and tickled their bellies, we were all roaring with laughter.

For breakfast we ate the rest of Hammy's nuts that he kindly decided to share with the family and then I taught the kids a little dodge ball. I blew up my beach ball and let them have a go at playing with it. I sat on my deck chair, slapped on my sunglasses and took out a copy of the raccoon weekly. I got so distracted in the magazine that I didn't notice Quillo going after the beach ball through the hedge.

**Quillo -** AAARRRGGGHHHH!

**Me -** Quillo!

I ran through the hedge to find Quillo lying on the road next to a burst beach ball. I dragged him over onto the pavement and held his body close to my stomach.

**Quillo - **(pant) Uncle RJ? (pant)

**Me -** Yeah, kid. I'm here.

**Quillo -** Am I (pant) going to die RJ?

**Me -** (out loud) I don't know. (in head) Eh, yeah, probably. Your parents are gonna hate me. They're gonna batter me and shred me to a million pieces!

I hugged him tight and started to cry. This is probably the only time I've actually cried in front of someone in my family. My tears some how found their way into my mouth. It tasted horrible.

**Quillo -** (whispering) I love you, RJ.

**Me -** I love you too kid.

With that Quillo slowly closed his eyes for the last time. I hugged him even tighter and wailed even louder. I felt as though someone had ripped my heart out of my furry raccoon body.  
Suddenly Bucky and Spike came through the hedge.

**Bucky -** Uncle RJ are you ok?

**Spike -** We heard you crying and came to he...hel...he...

**Both -** QUILLO!

They ran over to their brother and clung onto him.

**Bucky -** What (sniff) happened Uncle RJ? (sniff)

**Me -** Well, kid I think Quillo got ran over by a car.

**Spike -** (Sniff) will he be o(sniff)kay RJ?

**Me -** I don't know, but what I want you to never go under, through, around or over this hedge without and adult's supervision. This succeeds to show what can happen if you come over here by yourselves.

The children nodded and cuddled me. They buried their faces into my fur and we all cried for ages.

It took the rest of the family forever to get back with the food. Their cheerful and happy voices just made us all feel worse. When they came through the hedge we were greeted with friendly hugs and everyone but Bucky, Spike and me were happy.

**Verne -** Good morning, RJ, enjoy your first hibernation hmm?

**Me -** Oh, yeah, yeah.

**Verne -** Had fun with the kids while we were gone?

**Me -** Mmhmm...

**Verne -** ... Right something's up here, my tail is tingling like crazy. C'mon RJ. What's up?

**Me -** Well, ya see Verne, the thing is. I had taught the boys to play dodge ball and I turned my back for one second and Quillo went through the hedge and... I can't say it.

**Hammy -** I can say "it!" It, it, it, it, it, it, it ,it, it, it, it, it, it, it!

**Me -** That's not what I mean Hammy. I mean that I can't say what I want you to know. But if I hide it then you'll only get madder and you're bound to notice it anyway...

**Penny -** Jeepers, where's Quillo?

**Me -**(sighs) Come with me.

Everyone follows me to the dark end of the forest and I show them Quillo lying dead in a little coffin that we had made for him using a giant cookie box, some black paint we found in a B&Q van and a lot of white rose petals.

**Ozzie -** Ohhh! (pretends to die)

**Heather -** Dad! Could you quit it with the playing dead thing already?

**Penny -** Jeepers. My little baby!

**Lou -** What happened to our little scamp, there?

**Me -** He got ran over. And I take full responsibility. If only I didn't turn my back for one second.

I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder. I turned around and there was Verne smiling at me.

**Verne -** RJ?

**Me -** Yeah, Verne?

**Verne** - I just want to say... HOW COULD YOU DO THIS? I told them. I told them that we couldn't trust you on your own, with the kids. I knew something like this would happen. I just knew it. Who do you think you are, killing other peoples' children?

Verne had gone completely mad with me. Seriously what did I do?

**Me** - Hey Verne, I didn't kill Quillo, it wasn't me. The guy who ran over him, he should be the one you should be yelling at!

**Verne -** No, RJ. I left you in charge. That means it's your job to protect everyone until I get back and if anything happens to someone it's YOUR fault. You've blown it RJ. You've blown it. I gave you a chance to prove that you truly are ready for a family. But you clearly aren't.

**Me -** What are you trying to say here?

**Verne -** You're out, RJ. You can't be trusted any more. You're out of the family. Just, why don't you just take your dumb bag and go.

Everyone was open-mouthed and amazingly shocked. I prayed that I was still hibernating, but no matter how many times I pinched myself I wouldn't wake up. So it was over. I can't believe Verne would do something like that. I turned away and trailed my ringed tail along the ground, my ears drooping. I picked up my blue and black golf bag and started rummaging through it to see what was in there. Holly Webb should really write a book about me. After all I am a lonely animal that no one loves or wants to be around. Aren't I?


	2. I Could Be The One To Set You Free

**Chapter 2 - ****I Could Be The One To Set You Free**

It took me until dusk to get all the things I needed packed into my bag.  
I took with me...  
A tent,  
2 boxes of Love Handles' cookies,  
A picture of my "family",  
A camera,  
A universal remote,  
A boomerang,  
Sunglasses,  
A troll doll,  
The latest issue of Raccoon Weekly  
And everything else that was in my bag.

No one has spoken to me since Verne went bonkers. Sure, I was in charge and I said that I took full responsibility for it, but still, that isn't a reason to scream in your best friend's face and then kick them out the family. I mean what does he do when anyone else screws up? He just gets very serious and then forgets about it. Why is it ME he kicks out of the family? Hammy has screwed up like a billion times. Like that one time he almost had Verne killed by a human when he accidentally made tons of noise and since Verne is the slowest he was the one who was caught. At that point I was the one that formed a rescue plan to save him. And when I screwed up when I had to get the food back for Vincent. I sorted it out and saved them. No one else has saved his life TWICE before and yet I'M the one who gets kicked out. I just don't believe Verne sometimes. I wasn't even invited to the funeral.

After everyone had went to sleep I went over to Quillo's grave and placed flowers on it. I then kissed the head stone and I walked away, teary eyed, and ready to begin my journey. I climbed up one of the tall trees that goes over the hedge and stood on one of the branches. I decided if I was going to leave, then I needed a good place to stay, and what better way to find that is by getting a bird's eye view. I searched the place for a good place to put my tent up for the night. There was a big garden that belonged to one of the houses in the estate. It had lots of bushes, berry bushes and it was right next to a house so I could go in and out quickly without being noticed. So I clambered halfway down the tree, onto the hedge, jumped off and then ran as fast as I could to the garden.

Once I got there I pitched up the tent and went inside. I opened a packet of cookies and started munching. Not only was I not spoken to, but not given any food either. I wasn't allowed to take, ask for or sneak any food from the log. I only shoved the cookies in my bag when everyone was asleep.

**Voice -** (soft and quiet singing) Do you think about me when you're all alone?

**Me -** W..w..w...w..who's there?

**Voice -** The things we used to do we used to be.

I tightened my bag's strap and ran out of the tent to find where the voice was coming from. I had only just came out of the tent when I saw a female raccoon sitting on a bench about 20 feet away. She was holding a little kit in her arms and rocking it back and forward.

**Raccoon -** I could be the one to make you feel that way.

**Raccoon and Me** - I could be the one to set you free.

I sat down in the bushes so that she wouldn't turn round and see me. I then had to stand right back up again because I accidentally sat on a thorn. To prevent myself from letting out a yelp I covered my mouth with one hand and pulled the thorn out of me fur with the other.

**Raccoon** - Do you think about me when then crowd is gone?

**Raccoon and Me -** Used to be so easy you and me. (I'm getting louder and louder as I sing) I could be the one to make you feel that way, I can be the one to set you...

She had stopped singing. I scanned the garden to find her, but she wasn't in view, so I shrugged and turned around to go back into the tent and possibly go to sleep. As I turned round I saw her. She was standing right in front of me and even though you'd expect her to be angry, she wasn't.

**Raccoon -** How long have you been here for?

**Me -** Long enough!

**Raccoon -** Shoot!

**Me -** But, I gotta say. That was the most beautiful singing I've heard in ages!

When I said this she blushed and giggled.

**Raccoon -** I'm Emily by the way.

**Me -** I'm RJ.

**Emily -** RJ? Are you not the one who had to get the food back to that bear?

**Me -** Yes! Yes that's me!

**Emily -** I've heard that you won the bravest raccoon at the ring-tale awards 2007!

**Me -** Really? Wow. I'm the bravest of all raccoons! Wait 'til Verne and the others hear... nah, never mind.

**Emily -** Who's Verne?

**Me -** He's no one really. He just took care of me and my family that's all.

**Emily -** So like a dad then?

There was a long awkward silence until I suddenly burst into laughter.

**Me -** What? Verne. My dad? You have got to be kidding me! (calms down) No, he's not like that but he is definitely family.

**Emily -** Hold on you're not gonna tell your family that you're classed as the bravest raccoon?

**Me -** I don't HAVE a family any more. They kicked me out. This is the second time I've been abandoned or unwanted.

**Emily -** I'm sure you'll turn out fine.

**Me -** No it won't. You don't know what it's like living by yourself, being a family of one.

**Emily** - Actually I do. Well, more like a family of two because I've got Cocoa.

**Me** - Cocoa? Who's Cocoa?

From behind her back she revealed the kit that she was singing to earlier on.

**Emily -** THIS is Cocoa. Aint she cute?

**Me -** Hell yeah! (turns to Cocoa) Hello ya little cutie! You are the cutest thing I've ever seen! You look just like your mama!

When I said this Emily's smile sank into a frown and her eyes started to water.

**Me -** Emily? Is everything alright?

**Emily -** Yeah, just fine. Hey, why don't I get you tomorrow and we can hang out at my place? You seem like a fun guy!

**Me -** Yeah, sure that'd be great!

**Emily - **You live in that tent right?

**Me -** Yeah.

**Emily -** Then I'll come round tomorrow about 1 o'clock good enough for ya?

**Me -** Perfect! See you tomorrow!

I smiled and watched as she picked up Cocoa and walked over to the other end of the garden behind a bush.  
Now feeling a lot happier, I got back inside my tent, snuggled under my soft blanket and shut my eyes. I tried to imagine Emily and I would be doing the next day. Something fun probably. Being around Emily made me feel as if I was with my true family. She was amazingly pretty as well. You may say that I may have had feelings for her. She was just everything I ever wanted. You know she sang that song I Could Be The One to Set You Free? Well maybe she is!


	3. A New Home

**Chapter 3 - A New Home**

There's a thunder storm raging outside my tent. The raindrops sound so heavy that when they land on the roof I feel as though the tent will burst any minute. But at the minute I'm really excited. According my watch that I kept in my bag it was almost 1 o'clock (It's a human's watch so it's quite big compared to me). Emily should be here any moment now. There was an enormous clap of thunder. I got a humongous fright and hid underneath the my blanket. I don't think I was aware that the blanket covered everything except my -excuse me- bum and tail which was high in the air from getting a fright. I don't know why we do that. Whenever someone gets scared and they hide under their bed or a quilt or something, they always keep the rest of their body flat, you know what I'm saying?

**Emily -** RJ?!

The thunder must have clapped the minute Emily came in. I didn't hear her or anything. I quickly got up and tried my best to look as cool as possible but she just gave me a weird look from under her umbrella, so I stopped.

**Me -** Emily!... You're early!

**Emily** - No I'm not, even your watch says that it's 1 o'clock, look!

I turned to my watch. She was right. The long hand was pointing up and the short hand was pointing over to the one.

**Me -** So it is! Let me just pack my things back into my bag and I'll be with you in a sec.

I picked up all my belongings, very embarrassed and shoved them all into my bag.

**Emily** - Do you seriously live in this dump?

**Me -** Hey thanks! But where else was I supposed to sleep, in a hole?

Emily just smiled but I could see that something I said must have hurt her.

**Emily -** You coming RJ?

**Me -** You bet!

I put my bag over my shoulder, slipped next to Emily under the umbrella and we both went outside. It was raining so heavily that you couldn't see your hand in front of your face. I didn't know how we were going to get to Emily's from here but immediately Emily wrapped her arm around me and started running over to the left side of the garden. She stopped in front of a hole that went deep into the ground.

**Emily** - Here, hold this

Emily handed me the umbrella and jumped down the hole.

**Me -** Emily? Are you ok?

**Emily -** I'm fine! Now, c'mon jump! I'll catch you!

**Me -** Seriously! You're talking to one of the bravest raccoons ever, missy! I don't need you to catch me!

**Emily -** Ok fine. But can you please just hurry up and jump?!

I obeyed her orders, closed the umbrella and jumped down the hole. The hole seemed like it went on forever, but it only took a few seconds before I landed straight on my face!

**Emily -** Oh my gosh RJ are you ok?

**Me -** Yeah, yeah I'm fine, It's just a bruise I swear.

Emily picks me up and sits me down on a chair. My vision is slightly hazy from the fall but what I saw looked like a cozy little home. There were two chairs in front of a small fireplace and on the walls were pictures out of magazines and catalogs. There was even some pictures taken from the raccoon weekly! Near the back of the room were two beds. In the small one was Cocoa, fast asleep. I don't know why she was asleep at one in the afternoon but I didn't bother asking. The other was quite big, big enough to hold two raccoons. Emily was sitting next to me and holding an ice pack on my forehead. She must have known that I was going to hurt myself and went to get it for me.

**Emily -** Are you sure you're ok RJ? You look kind of drowsy.

**Me -** No, no I'm fine. (sits up) So is this your home?

**Emily -** Yeah. I found the hole when I was kicked out of the family and...

**Me -** Wait. You were kicked out of your family too?

**Emily -** Oh shoot! I didn't mean to say that. Just pretend you didn't hear it.

**Me -** No, no please tell me. I need to know what it's like for someone else to get kicked out.

Emily sighs and sits up.

**Emily -** Well, for starters Cocoa isn't my daughter. She's my younger sister. I know, there's a big age difference but she is. My dad died about a year ago, just when my mum got the news that she was pregnant. The day after Cocoa was born, my mum died. My Uncle Oliver, being as strict as he is, refused to adopt Cocoa because he hates children, so that only left me.  
Anyway, one night I was playing with my friends while Cocoa was asleep. We were playing spin the bottle and the bottle ended up pointing at me. The others dared me to tell Lucy the squirrel about a fake legend that whenever you climb the tallest tree and scream the name of your crush really loudly as you jump off a branch, one day they'd ask you to marry them. So I went ahead and did it. Lucy then climbed the tallest tree in our garden and jumped off a branch, screaming the name of a squirrel that she met at the park a few days before, something like Harry.

**Me -** Hammy?

**Emily -** Yeah, how did you know?

**Me -** Let's just say he's a friend.

Emily giggled and then continued with the story.

**Emily -** Everyone burst out laughing. No one had actually noticed that Lucy was now crying and Uncle Oliver was standing over us. When the laughter died down he demanded the answer to who told Lucy to do it. Everyone, of course, blamed it on me and my stupid Uncle kicked me out. So seeing as no one else had the time or wanted to take care of Cocoa, I picked her up and we headed to El Rancho Camelot. I was walking past a school when I found this lying on the concrete.

Emily shows me a green and black rucksack and then empties out everything that's in it.

**Emily -** This is a great weapon to use on people when they try and steal your food. (holds up a baseball bat)  
These make me look nicer. (holds up hand-fulls of lipsticks, mascaras, eye liners and blusher)

I laugh a bit at the makeup, making Emily a bit angry.

**Emily -** What's wrong with having makeup?

**Me -** Nothing, I just don't care about how good I look. No, don't get me wrong, I do care about how I look, I just don't like the idea of makeup.

**Emily -** So I suppose you have something better in that bag?

**Me -** You bet!

I take my bag off and take out my fishing pole.

**Me -** Great for getting yourself out of trouble quickly and good for catching fish.

I then take out my boomerang.

**Me -** Great weapon and fun to tease someone with.

Next I take out my camera

**Me -** Great for capturing memories that you want to remember. Say cheese!

I turn the camera around so that I can take a picture of me and Emily.

**Emily** - Ok, I guess you win!

After hours and hours of playing with all the interesting stuff we both have in our bags I decided that I had to go home and get a good night's sleep. I said goodbye to Emily and climbed back up the hole. I poked my head out the top. It was still raining, but not as heavily. I was just about to get out of the hole and go home when I noticed something awful. I went back down again.

**Me -** Emily, you won't believe it!

**Emily -** Woah, RJ I thought you had left. What is it?

**Me -** My tent it's GONE!

**Emily -** Gone? How's it gone?

**Me -** The storm must have blown it away. This is just great. Now I have no where to sleep or keep dry.

**Emily -** Unless, you come and live with me and Cocoa?

**Me -** Really? You'd do that?

**Emily -** Yeah sure, I mean we are friends aren't we?

Overcome with relief and happiness, I run over to Emily and hug her. Her fur is really soft by the way, it's like silk.

**Me -** Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! You will not regret this! I'll be the best room mate ever! I'll tidy up all the mess that's made, I'll even sleep on the floor so I wont take up any space in your bed.

**Emily -** RJ, don't be ridiculous, you will not be sleeping on the floor, there is plenty of room at the bottom of my bed and seeing as you want to tidy up, you can help me with putting away Cocoa's toys.

Without hesitation I dropped on all fours and helped Emily clean up Cocoa's toy cars, airplanes, buses and teddies. There seemed like a million of them, but I didn't care. I was going to live with Emily now! Actually in the same house as her. Oh my gosh!  
I was picking up toys so fast that I accidentally put my paw on top of Emily's. We both immediately stopped what we were doing and stared at our paws. Then we looked at each other. When Emily looked at me I noticed her cheeks her very rosy and she was trying her best not to make direct eye contact. I began to feel embarrassed so I took my paw away and continued picking up toys.

**Me -** Sorry about that.

**Emily** - It's fine you didn't mean to do it.

After we put the toys back where they should be we put out the fire, climbed into bed, said goodnight and turned the light off. When our paws touched that day it felt as though there was something between me and Emily. Something we had yet to find out. I was afraid to ask if she thought that too because I didn't want the answer to be no and then we will never be friends again. I would hate that. Emily means the world to me and I'd do anything to prevent anything from happening to her.


	4. Discovered and Accused

**Chapter 4 - Discovered and Accused**

It's been 2 days since I've moved in with Emily and, let me tell you, it's been the best 2 days of my life. Spending time with her is just amazing. I've tried my best to help her with things around the house, but I keep forgetting about what I'm supposed to do so I just sat down in front of the TV and watch You've been framed and stuff. Human's are just so stupid these days. They don't think before they do stuff and when they go to do it they do something absolutely idiotic. Take the guy that was on before the break. He was dancing with his wife at his wedding and when he threw her up she ended up landing straight on top of him! I laughed so hard that my stomach hurt. Just then the TV turned off. I turned around to find Emily standing behind the chair and holding the remote.

**Me -** Hey I was watching that!

**Emily -** Well, it's the break now isn't it? So why don't you just get off you lazy butt for a change and do something active.

**Me -** Well the food supply is going down a bit.

**Emily -** Great! You can go out and find more then.

**Me -** You mean, WE can go out and find more!

**Emily -** What?

**Me -** Emily, have you ever been on a heist before?

**Emily -** A what?

**Me -** C'mon, you're a raccoon! Please don't tell me you've never stolen from a human before?

**Emily -** STEAL?!

**Me -** Yeah, you've seen the humans and how ignorant they are! C'mon this'll be fun!

**Emily** - RJ, I would never steal from someone. EVER!

**Me -** Well, I guess you're just gonna have to step outside your comfort zone then aren't ya?

I wrap my bag around my shoulder and I put out my hand for her to hold to tell me that she's in. I wait for her to do it, but she refused to. Sighing, I begin to go over to the entrance of the hole. When she isn't looking I sprint over to her rucksack and picked it up, making sure I made a lot of noise so that she would chase after me, and she did. I then bolted back up to the garden and sat behind a bush. Of course she came after me.

**Emily -** RJ? Where'd you go?

I jumped out from behind the bush giving her a huge fright. Once she had calmed down and after I had stopped laughing at how easy she was to scare, I handed her the bag. Now that she was out of the hole there was no point in going back down so I grabbed a stick and showed her the plan by drawing in the dirt.

**Me -** Ok. So we're going to hold the heist in this house, so that we can get away from it quicker. Luckily, I saw the owners leave to go to the cinema about 10 minutes ago so they wont be back for ages. Now no one that I know of has stolen from this house before so there are no traps that we will fall into. All the doors and windows were locked before they went out so the only way we can get inside is through here.

**Emily -** The chimney? RJ, please no. It's bad enough that I'm going to steal something, I don't want to get dirty as well!

**Me -** You'll be fine. Trust me! Now once we get in there we will be in the living room. We want to get into the kitchen. There are child safety gates at every entrance to each room. We are going to have to unlock 2 of them. When we're in the kitchen there should be a key rack on the wall beside the back door. I want you to find out which one opens the door so that we can escape when we have enough food. While you're doing this I will be loading food into our bags. Once you've figured out which one fits I might have finished, but if I'm not then you can help me. When we're done I'll open the door and we will rush back to base with mountains of food. You got that?

**Emily -** I guess. It sounds complicated but yeah, I guess I could do that.

**Me -** Complicated? This is far from complicated. C'mon we gotta go!

**Emily -** Wait! What about Cocoa?

**Me -** She'll be fine, she can barely walk by herself!

We run over to the house and look up. The roof was higher than expected.

**Emily -** And how are we to get up there again?

**Me -** With this!

I pull out my fishing pole and cast it's line up onto the roof. I put my arm around Emily's waist and reeled us up. It was very windy up on the roof. I heard Emily constantly telling her self to not look down. We edged along the tiles to the chimney. The chimney was big, but only big enough for one of us to go down at a time.

**Me -** Ladies first!

**Emily -** Gentlemen's leading!

**Me -** No pain no gain!

**Emily -** What pain?

I was about to push her down, but then I realized that it was unfair and cruel. I do it to Verne all the time but it just doesn't feel the same doing it to Emily.

**Me -** I don't know, I heard it on some animated movie.

Emily smiled and put her arm on my shoulder. I smiled back but before I could say anything I was falling down the chimney. I came out all black and sooty. I heard Emily's hysterical laugh from the top of the chimney. I shook of all the soot and took my fishing pole back out my bag. I cast it up the chimney and pulled the laughing Emily down it. She was covered in black soot as well and looked quite angry, but she knew I was only having a laugh.  
We came to the first safety gate.

**Me -** Watch and learn, rookie as the master handles this.

I climbed up the railings, flipping round them to make it look cool and landed on top of the gate. I flipped again on to the lock and opened the gate for Emily to get through.

**Me -** And that my friend is how you unlock a child's safety gate.

**Emily -** Not bad. But wouldn't it be easier if we could just go over them?

I blush at the fact that I didn't realize something so simple. Something as simple as going over it!

**Me -** Good point!

We went over the next one and traveled into the kitchen. As I had hoped the key rack was next to the door. Emily climbed up the counter and began to test the keys. I opened the first cupboard and started piling everything I could find in the bags.

**Emily -** Got it!

**Me -** Great! Now give it over!

She tossed the correct set of keys over to me. She then jumped down off the counter and started to help me gather food. When both bags were filled to the brim I pushed the door wide open. Emily and I ran as fast as we could into the garden.

**Emily -** I did it! I can't believe I actually did it! It's the first time I've ever stolen something!

**Me -** Stick with me and it won't be the last!

We kept on running. It seemed like forever, but finally we were back underground, cozy and warm. Cocoa was in front of the fireplace playing with her teddies. When she heard us come in she dropped everything and came up to hug us.

**Cocoa -** Mama!

**Me -** She doesn't know you're her sister?

**Emily -** Do you not think I've tried to tell her? She doesn't listen to me. SHE'S NOT EVEN 1 YET!

**Cocoa -** Mama!

**Emily -** Hello sweetheart! (lifts up Coco) Wow you're getting heavier by the minute!

Cocoa hugs Emily for a long time then she turns her head to look to me. I smile trying to look as if I was looking at my own daughter. It seemed to have worked because Cocoa extended her arms to hug me.

**Cocoa -** Daddy!

**Me -** Did she think I'm her dad?

**Emily -** I guess so!

Emily's cheeks were pink again. I could tell that this just reminded her of her dad.

**Cocoa -** Daddy!

Emily gave Cocoa over to me. Having Cocoa in my arms feels like I'm holding the most priceless thing in the world. She cuddles into my chest and closes her eyes. Within moments Cocoa had fallen asleep. Surprised I kissed Cocoa's forehead and I was about to put her to bed when Emily stopped me.

**Emily -** Ssshh! Did you hear that?

**Me -** Hear what?

There was an odd crumbling sound coming from the entrance.

**Emily -** THAT! It sounds like someone's coming in.

I walked slowly over to Emily, scared in case a human was going to poke his hand through the hole and grab her. Suddenly there was a loud bang and a cloud of dust covered the room like fog. Emily got such a fright that her paw shot straight into mine. As we held paws a strange figure was coming towards us. It was getting closer and closer until out of the dust cloud came a fox. She was walking very slowly so as to scare us even more.

**Fox -** What is your purpose here?

**Me -** How did you find us?

**Fox -** I saw you coming in from the house. Now ANSWER MY QUESTION!

**Me -** Sorry m..m...m...ma'am, but we l..ll..l..live here.

The fox, using her tail, swiped all the glass ornaments off the fireplace.

**Fox -** NO YOU DON'T! You see, this is MY hole and I live here.

**Emily -** I'm afraid not ma'am, I've lived here for a few months and no one has come by asking for a fox named...

**Fox -** Olivia.

**Emily -** No one has come by asking for a fox named Olivia. And there was nothing in here when I found this place so...

Olivia, in anger, knocks all the paintings off the walls.

**Olivia -** I say that I live here. And everything I say goes. I can't believe while I was out hunting, 3 annoying and selfish raccoons would come in and re-do my entire home.

**Me -** You know what? We'll just leave then and you can put your home back to what ever you want it to look like ok? That way everyone wins!

Olivia started to walk closer and closer to us, destroying everything in her path. How Coco can sleep through this I will never know.

**Olivia -** In every game, raccoon, there is one winner. I...AM...ALWAYS...THE WINNER!

She manages to corner me and Emily up against the wall. I turn to look at Emily, who is still holding my hand. The fear in her eyes showed that she was just as scared as I was. This couldn't be the end, I thought. I can't die at the age of 22. I'm far too young to die.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

I know that the heist part wasn't really needed, but I had to think of a reason for Olivia to find them and I needed to put a heist in at one point or else it wouldn't be a proper Over The Hedge story.


	5. Back Over The Hedge

**Chapter 5 - Back Over The Hedge**

Olivia keeps getting closer and closer. Emily moves over and hugs me. She puts her head on my shoulder and begins to cry. However as Emily was "crying" my fur wasn't getting any wetter. I looked down to see her face. No tears. Why was she fake crying? Was it just to look innocent so that Olivia wouldn't kill us or was she trying to cry but tears weren't coming out? I decided what ever she was doing I had to do it as well. So I began to think of something sad. My dream I had the other night about my parents being killed by Vincent's dad. My fake crying turned into real crying and as I cried I pulled Cocoa into the hug. My tears accidentally fell on her face, waking her up. Confused by all the commotion, Cocoa started to cry as well.

**Olivia -** You can't expect me to go all soft on you for fake crying!

Everyone stops and gives her the puppy dog eyes.

**Olivia -** (to herself) Just ignore the eyes, just ignore the eyes. (to us) I know! Let's play survival of the fittest! I close my eyes and give you 10 seconds to run. When I open them I will kill the first raccoon I catch and only that raccoon, whether it be a little kit or a strong boar.

The puppy eyes stopped. I was flattered that she called me strong, but 1: I knew she was only comparing me to Cocoa, 2: She wanted to kill me, and 3: I'm in love with Emily.  
Without warning Olivia closed her eyes and began to count. We stood up and ran as fast as we could up the hole. We ran and ran to the end of the street. Puffed out, we turned around. Olivia was running, coming after us! We began to run again, faster and faster. Olivia was catching up to us. We turned a corner.

**Me** - Quick in here!

I pulled Emily into a bush and we ducked down really low. A few seconds later Olivia came round the corner. She looked confused to find that we weren't around the corner and she began to use her super sense of smell to see if she could find us. Her nose wriggled through the leaves of the bush. I covered Cocoa's mouth so that she wouldn't moan, whimper or breathe. After a good sniff Olivia's nose went away and we were safe.

**Emily -** RJ, go and check if she's gone.

**Me -** Why can't you?

**Emily** - Because I won't be quick enough to come back without her seeing me!

It wasn't a very good excuse, but I poked my head out of the bush anyway. No one was there. Before I put my head back in I saw something that put a massive grin on my face.

**Me -** STEVE!

**Emily -** Steve? Who's Steve?

Emily also pokes her head out of the bush and sighs.

**Emily -** There's no one there RJ. Is Steve your imaginary friend?

**Me -** No. Steve is this.

I get out and walk to the other side of the road.

**Emily -** All I see is a hedge.

**Me -** Exactly! Steve is the hedge!

**Emily -** You've gone mad!

**Me -** C'mon there's some people I want you to meet.

**Emily -** Let me guess. There's a tree called Larry and a rock called Isabella.

**Me -** No! Real animals! C'mon!

Emily climbs out of the bush and we go through the hedge.

**Me -** Guys? You here? Hammy? Stella? Ozzie?

**Emily -** Who are we looking for?

**Me -** I don't understand. They were here. They've lived here for their entire lives. They wouldn't move would they? They couldn't have.

I sit down leaning against the log and I begin to cry. Emily sits next to me and puts her arm around me, trying to make me feel better.

**Verne -** RJ is that really you?

I look up to see Verne not too for away.

**Me -** Verne? You're still here!

**Verne -** Well of course I'm still here, why would I leave?

I run up to Verne and give him a giant hug. I know Verne hates it when I hug him but I like doing it to wind him up.

**Verne -** Wow! RJ please stop!

**Me -** Sorry Verne. Are you still mad after...well...you know?

**Verne -** The family forgives you RJ! You're welcome to come back, unless there's other places you'd rather be.

**Me -** There's no other place I'd rather be than here!

Verne suddenly turns to Emily, who looks very left out and Cocoa who was back to sleep again in her arms.

**Verne** - And who is this fine lady?

**Me -** This is Emily. She took me in and gave me a home for the few days I was away.

Verne goes over to Emily and shakes her hand.

**Emily -** It's nice to meet you!

**Verne -** The pleasure is mine, Emily. And who is little miss sleeping beauty over here?

**Emily -** This is my little sister, Cocoa.

**Verne -** She is just the cutest thing. You know, she looks dead like you!

Verne slowly edges back to me and whispers in my ear.

**Verne -** (whispers) She's perfect for you! I'm telling you this one's a keeper! (out loud) Right I'm going to get the family to tell them the wonderful news! I'll be right back.

Verne does a sort of half waddle-half run to the other side of the forest.

**Emily -** He seems nice.

**Me -** At times he is, but at others he is just too annoying!

A few minutes later the whole family came over. Hammy was the first one to zoom over and hug me.

**Hammy -** I missed you so much RJ.

**Me -** I missed you too Hammy!

**Bucky and Spike** - Hey look Uncle RJ's back!

**Stella -** RJ where have you been?

**Heather -** Look dad, RJ has a girl with him!

**Lou -** This is just super duper!

**Tiger -** At last, the ring tailed one has returned.

**Penny -** Jeepers, I was worried sick about ya, RJ!

**Ozzie -** I was afraid you were dead

**Verne -** AHEM!

Everyone stopped talking and turned to Verne.

**Verne -** So I know you're all excited about RJ coming back, but I would like to introduce the newest members of the family. This is Emily and her little sister Cocao. RJ brought them back here after they took care of him.

Everyone turned to Emily, which made her cheeks go red.

**Stella** - Dang, how impolite are we? I'm Stella.

**Emily -** Great to meet you Stella!

**Stella** - And this is my boyfriend, Tiger. Yes, I know, he's a cat, but if he wasn't then we probably wouldn't be together.

**Tiger -** That is very true!

**Penny -** I'm Penny and this is my husband Lou

**Lou -** And these are our children Bucky, Spike and...never mind.

**Heather -** I'm Heather and this is my dad Ozzie.

**Hammy -** And I'm Hammy!

Hammy then ran at top speed over to Emily and gave her a giant hug.

**Hammy -** She's pretty! Can we keep her RJ?

**Me -** Yeah, sure! As long as she doesn't mind.

Everyone gave a hopeful look to Emily.

**Emily -** I'd love to!

Everyone cheered and then held Emily the centre of the group hug that they formed. After the cheering had died down Verne began to talk again.

**Verne -** Right, now that that's over, does anyone have any ideas about gathering food. We're running low. RJ would you do the honours of planning the heist?

**Me -** I would love to, my friend, but I'm afraid that we shall not be going out for a heist any time soon.

**Verne -** And why is that?

I open the two bags that were bulging with food. And everyone gasps.

**Me -** Because Emily and I have already done it all.

I smiled at Emily who smiled back.

**Penny -** Jeepers, this is enough to last us another month!

**Lou -** You two are just super duper, there, super duper!

We had a late dinner that night and straight afterwards, went to sleep. I'm really glad that I've been accepted back into the family now. I'm even more glad that Emily will be with me forever as well. My luck has finally began to turn around!


	6. Going Out as Friends

**Chapter 6 - Going out as friends**

**Author's note - BTW This chapter is almost 3,000 words long and isn't that important but it's cute so you must read it.**

**Me** - Pleeeeeeeaaaaaase, Verne! It's totally harmless.

**Verne -** No.

**Me -** C'mon! We can go when it's dark! No one will catch us then.

**Verne -** I said no, RJ. And besides, the kids need their sleep.

**Me -** Then Penny and Lou can stay here with the kids and we can all go. It'll be fun!

**Verne -** Maybe next time, RJ.

I fold my arms and sit on a rock far away from Verne. I could feel my bottom lip pouting. There was a gentle tap on my shoulder and I turned around to find a smiling Heather.

**Heather -** Someone looks fed up.

There was a sort of sarcastic tone to her voice, but I knew she wanted to help. She sat down next to me and looked at me as if I was going to tell her everything, which I did.

**Me -** Well, I saw this new ice rink place open up just a few blocks down and I want to take the family.

**Heather -** That would be amazing! Thank you RJ!

**Me -** Don't get too excited, kid. Verne says he wont let it happen because he's too scared in case someone gets hurt or we get caught. I know that wont happen. He's just so boring!

Heather studied me for a moment, thoughtfully.

**Heather -** That's not all that's bothering you. (gasps) You like someone!

**Me -** WHAT?!

**Heather -** Yeah! You show all the signs of liking someone. I've noticed you going of into daydreams lately, which you don't tend to do and you've been going of into huffs like you just did there, and you NEVER go into huffs. Everyone knows that.

I just sigh and rest my head in my hands. Just then I saw Emily, over beside the log, talking to Stella, with Cocoa around her shoulder. I watch her until I'm interrupted by Heather.

**Heather -** It's Emily, isn't it?

I was too annoyed to deny it, so I hung my head and nodded.

**Heather -** Why don't you ask her?

**Me -** Ask her what?

**Heather -** To go to the ice rink?

**Me -** I could never do that.

**Heather -** Fine, I'll do it for you!

Before I could stop her, Heather was up on her feet and running towards Emily. I was scared. Would Emily think I was asking her out on a date? My life would be officially over.

**Heather -** Emily! Can I ask you something? It's really important that you give an answer.

**Emily -** Eh, yeah sure. Fire away!

**Heather -** RJ was wondering if you would like to go to the new ice rink place down the road.

**Emily -** What? RJ? Asked me that?

Her cheeks were bright pink.

**Heather -** Well, not exactly...But still. Would you?

**Emily -** So, just the two of us? Going out? Tonight? As friends?

**Heather -** Yeah!

**Emily -** Emm. Ok. I guess that would be quite fun.

**Heather -** Awesome!

Heather started to walking back to me. I sat in a pose that made me look as if I wasn't listening. Suddenly Heather hugged me. It was a short hug and when she pulled back she started laughing.

**Heather -** Great news! She says yes, but you're both going as friends.

I smile and hugged Heather back. A tear fell down my cheek because I was so happy.

**Me -** Thank you.

Heather let go and smiled a big grin.

**Heather -** You're welcome! Now, I need to go. I have to take a "playing dead" lesson with my dad.

**Me -** Take your time.

She skipped away merrily and joined her dad for her lesson and I lay down on the rock. I was so happy. I was now going on a sort-of-date with Emily and it was all thanks to Heather. I grinned at the sun and shut my eyes. I needed to rest for a while.

In the evening Heather was helping me get ready, as she was the only one that knew what was happening. She groomed my fur with her lucky brush and gave me a few blasts of some teenage boy's aftershave. Once she was done she handed me my CD for me to look at myself. I gotta say, she is good. I've never dressed up like this before because I've never had a date until now. Well...it's not a date is it? Emily said we were just going out as friends. I don't mind that, but if anyone asks when she's not there, it was a date.

**Me -** Heather, I look awesome! You're amazing.

**Heather -** No need to thank me. I need to go and help Emily now, see ya!

With that Heather ran to the other end of the forest. I couldn't wait to see Emily. With Heather helping her she was probably going to look like an angel. I sat there looking at myself in the CD and started stroking my now extremely smooth fur. I had never looked so nice in my entire life. I imagined what we would do at the ice rink. One thing's for sure, I had to keep the conversation flowing and certainly not make her bored. I was thinking how I could impress her. I could tell her interesting and random facts about stuff, I could preform really well on the ice or if she couldn't skate I could teach her. After imagining everything, I saw Emily running towards me, quickly followed by Heather. I had never seen Emily look so pretty. Her fur was groomed perfectly as well and she didn't have a lot of make up on, but it was enough to make her look amazing.

**Emily -** Hi.

**Me -** Hey!

Emily's cheeks went rosy and she fidgeted with her paws.

**Heather -** C'mon guys, we don't have all night! You have to leave quickly before any one sees you.

**Emily -** What if someone asks where we are?

**Heather -** I'll just say you're looking for food far into the forest.

**Me -** And what if someone goes to look for us?

**Heather - **I'll convince them to stay here and go to sleep. Now go! Have fun! And it's probably best if you come home before sunrise or else someone's bound to notice you.

**Me -** Heather, we wont be that long. We'll be back about midnight.

**Ozzie -** Heather? Where are you sweetheart?

**Heather -** Coming, dad. Quick go!

Emily and I sprinted through the hedge and hid behind a car parked on the other side of the road. We listened to the possums' conversation.

**Ozzie -** There you are!

**Heather -** Why were you looking for me?

**Ozzie -** I wanted to know if you've seen RJ. He said he'd help me with your... with something.

My face dropped.

**Heather -** No I've not seen him anywhere.

**Ozzie -** Are you sure? I saw you talking to him earlier on and suspected he told you where he was going.

**Heather -** I said no dad.

We started walking towards the ice rink.

**Emily -** What was wrong back there? Your face suddenly just dropped.

**Me -** I was supposed to help Ozzie organize Heather's birthday party for tomorrow. I completely forgot.

**Emily -** It'll be fine. We can make a few stops on the way back and then when Heather's asleep we can decorate the place.

**Me -** But Ozzie will be really mad at me.

**Emily -** He wont. Ozzie's a nice guy.

When we got to the ice rink we climbed through the window and slipped inside. On the window sill was a miniature ice rink with plastic people on it. It wasn't very realistic, but humans can't make anything seem realistic can they? We hopped off and looked about to make sure no one was there, then we tiptoed over to the stall where they sell skates.

**Me -** Quick what size of shoe are you?

**Emily -** minus 12

**Me -** Damn it! They don't sell any minus 12 or minus 13 skates.

I sat down on a pair of skates and thought. Then a firefly hovered over my head and lit up. I had an idea. I jumped back on to the window sill.

**Emily -** RJ? Where are you going?

**Me -** Nowhere.

I picked up one of the tiny plastic human skaters from the model, took off their skates and passed them down to Emily.

**Me -** How's that?

Emily put on the skates and tightened the ropes.

**Emily -** They fit!

**Me -** Good, that's what I thought.

I checked to see if another human's ice skates fitted me, and they did. To avoid falling we took them off and then followed a sign that said "ice rink this way." We walked through some revolving doors and into the ice rink. It was one of the most beautiful place I'd ever seen. The rink was HUGE and it covered up most of the floor. The walls, ceiling and floor were painted as though we were floating somewhere in outer space with millions of stars and galaxies surrounded by a purple light. There was a bar down at one end that was mostly made of bamboo and in the corner was a pick and mix stall that sold thousands upon thousands of sweets.

**Both -** I'm in heaven.

When we said this at the same time we smiled. I was first to put my skates on and set foot on the ice. I was a bit wobbly at first, but after that I skated like a pro.

**Me** - You know, I used to skate in the Raccoon Olympics.

**Emily -** I fail to see how you could.

**Me -** Honest! I wouldn't lie to you.

**Emily** - Well, how come I've never heard of you before?

**Me -** Most people haven't heard of me. I was only in the Olympics for a year. Everyone loved me. Even the East German judge gave me a thumbs up!

**Emily -** That was generous.

**Me -** And was the first to do a "triple wow-cow and a ha! Cha-cha-cha."

**Emily -** A what?

I then did a victorious leap into the air and did three flips. I landed with my arms out and my hands waving.

**Me -** Ha! cha-cha-cha!

Emily started to clap loudly.

**Emily -** You've got to teach me how to do that.

**Me** - Don't get too excited kid, it takes years of practice.

I noticed, despite the fact that Emily had her skates on, she hadn't even attempted to set foot on the ice.

**Me -** Are you not coming?

**Emily -** Coming where?

**Me -** Well, the whole point in us being here is because we're going to skate. I don't want to be the only one.

**Emily -** Yeah, about that... I've never went ice skating before, I can't do it.

I was shocked, but I was also pleased. If Emily couldn't skate, then I'd _have_ to teach her, wont I?

**Me -** Do you want me to help you?

Emily's cheeks went pink as she stood up and slowly edged forward.

**Me -** C'mon, it's fine, there's nothing to be afraid of.

She put one foot forward and immediately slipped. I skated as fast as I could over to her, helped her up and put her arm over my shoulder.

**Me -** Are you ok?

**Emily -** I'm fine, I'm fine, just teach me how to skate already.

Her face was bright red. Her eyes were watery, but she was fighting back the tears really well.

**Me -** It's really easy, all you have to do is put one foot forward and then the other.

I demonstrated with my feet and Emily joined in.

**Me -** One foot forward then the other, one foot forward then the other.

I kept repeating these words as Emily and I did it at the same time. After a few minutes I let go, but continued skating beside her. She managed to stay balanced and she even went a bit faster.

**Me -** There you go! Now I'll teach you to jump, all you got to do is...

Before I could finish she did leaped, did three flips and landed exactly like I did, maybe even better.

**Emily -** Ha! Cha-cha-cha!

I was speechless. I stood there with my mouth open. She smiled sweetly and looked a bit embarrassed.

**Emily -** I'm a quick learner.

I finally saw my chance to "make a move" so I skated over to the edge of the rink where a stereo was.

**Me -** I see you've mastered the art of the triple wow-cow and a ha! cha-cha-cha. But can you do a duet?

**Emily -** What?

I pressed the switch on the CD player and "When I was your man" by Bruno Mars started to play. I went over to her quickly during the introduction and held her paw.

**Me -** I think you know.

Bruno Mars started singing and we started to skate round in a circle. I didn't take my eyes off of Emily, but she tried her best not to make any eye contact.

**Me -** Why do you keep doing that?

**Emily -** Doing what?

**Me -** Whenever I look at you, you try not to look back. Do you not like me or something?

**Emily -** No of course I like you. What's not to like? It's just coz...when Heather told me that you asked if I wanted to go, I thought...well, you know...I thought that you were...asking me out.

I stopped skating and gave her a puzzled look. This time my cheeks were red.

**Me -** What?!

**Emily -** Don't take this the wrong way or anything, but I wouldn't date you. Not now. We only met like just over a week ago and you're my best friend.

My heart sank. I now knew that my crush didn't want to date me. What if I actually asked her one day? Would she have changed her mind by then? Or will she go all awkward on me?

**Me -** Emily, I wouldn't ask you out. Why would you even think that? You said it yourself, we're here as_ FRIENDS!_

I skated over to the stereo and turned it off. I sat down on the ice and looked at the ground, miserably. I felt like crying. I can't describe how I felt. It was just a mix of everything really. Emily came over and sat down beside me.

**Emily -** RJ. I'm sorry. Please don't cry. I didn't mean to say that.

I looked at her. Her puppy eyes forced me to smile.

**Me -** I know. Just don't do anything like that again.

**Emily -** I won't.

She smiled and gave me a hug, then she got up on her feet.

**Emily -** Shall we carry on?

She held out a paw for me to hold and pulled me up to join her. I flipped the switch and we started skating again.

A few hours went by and we decided that we should be getting back. It was now dark outside and the stars and moon were out. We started to go over to the cake shop across the road when I realized I still had my skates on. I immediately slipped on a puddle and landed on my right leg. I yelled out in pain because it really hurt.

**Emily -** Oh my gosh, RJ! Are you ok?

**Me -** Just, help!

Emily picked me up slowly and carried me over to the hedge.

**Me -** Emily, where are we going? The cake shop is that way! We need to get a cake for Heather!

**Emily -** You need to rest.

We went through the hedge.

**Me -** But I have to...

Emily lay me down on my couch in front of the TV.

**Emily -** I'll do it. I'll just tell Ozzie it was you.

**Me -** Thanks!

Emily replied with a smile and ran quickly back through the hedge. I sighed and closed my eyes. My leg was in agony but all in all, I had, had an amazing day. I quickly went to sleep, knowing that Emily was going to do an amazing job of designing the party.


	7. Kathleen

**Chapter 7 - Kathleen**

I woke up to the pressure of Bucky and Spike jumping on my stomach.

**Bucky -** Uncle RJ wake up!

**Spike -** Yeah, you're gonna miss the party!

I slowly got to my feet. My leg was now in a bandage, but it was still really painful. I rubbed my eyes so they would get used to the sun. I began to limp my way into the woods. The place looked amazing! The trees and bushes were covered in streamers and confetti was all over the grass. There was a huge banner in between two tall trees that said "Happy 17th Birthday Heather!" Under that was a table that was dressed with a pure white table cloth. On it there was loads of food and in the middle was a giant cake with vanilla frosting that had 17 lit candles on it. Around the table sat the all the members of my family, all excepting Heather.

**Verne -** Finally you're awake RJ! I thought you'd never wake up!

**Ozzie -** I thought you were dead!

**Me -** Don't be silly Oz-man! Why would I be dead?

**Ozzie -** Well, you certainly looked it. By the way nice job on the decoration, I thought you had abandoned me but Emily told me that at night you got everything planned out.

I looked over at Emily who was smiling at me. This time she made eye contact and her cheeks didn't go pink.

**Me -** Yeah, it took me while but I finally got it done. I had to go to 10 different shops to do this, you know.

I sat down in the empty seat next to Cocoa.

**Verne -** Well, who's going to wake her up then?

**Hammy -** Oooh pick me, me, me, me, me, me!

**Verne -** Hammy! Why don't you do it?

**Hammy -** Ok!

Hammy zoomed off towards the log and in a matter of seconds he was back.

**Hammy -** She's just coming.

A few moments later Heather walked over to the table.

**Everyone -** SURPRISE!

**Heather -** Wow! This is so cool, guys! How did you get the place to look so good?

**Emily -** RJ did it all last night.

Heather ran round the table and hugged me.

**Heather -** Thank you, thank you, thank you!

**Me -** No sweat, kid.

When Heather sat down we all began to sing happy birthday. She blew all the candles out on the cake and we all took a slice each. The cake was delicious. The frosting was the creamiest frosting I'd ever tasted and the jam that was inside was made of the sweetest strawberries. After everyone had their cake we played some party games. I was watching the kids playing Twister when Emily dragged me out of sight.

**Me -** Ow. My leg. Ow. Emily stop pulling me!

**Emily -** Sorry, I just had to give you this.

She handed me a golden bracelet that had the number 17 on it. I was confused.

**Me -** I don't think bracelets are my thing.

**Emily -** No silly, this is your birthday present for Heather! I bought it for you!

**Me -** Oh.

I was a bit disappointed. Not because I wanted the bracelet, but it sounded like she was going to give me a present or something. Just then Emily reached into her bag and pulled out a huge can of Spuddies and handed them to me.

**Emily -** These are for you!

**Me -** Hey, thanks!

**Emily -** No probs.

She walked away to join the rest of the family. I watched her go with a smile on my face and then I began to eat the Spuddies. Spuddies are my most favourite snack ever! You know the saying, "with a spuddy, enough is never enough." After the last one I licked my fingers clean and began to walk towards the party. I was stopped by a strange rustling noise from the oak tree I was under. Curious, I began to climb the tree. I got to the highest branch and looked around. Nothing. I shrugged my shoulders and started to climb down when suddenly, I something. It was a voice, a voice that I recognized.

**Voice -** RJ...

It was a girl's voice and it sounded like something out of a horror movie, like when the killer is trying to lure the victim in by saying their name over and over. To avoid this from happening I stayed where I was and took my boomerang out of my bag to use as a weapon.

**Voice -** RJ... RJ, it's me.

**Me -** You wanna stop that?! It's kind of freaking me out.

It stopped. I happily put my boomerang back in my bag and carried on climbing. I was still quite high up when I heard the voice again.

**Voice -** RJ, it's me! Don't you remember me?

**Me -** No I don't, now can you just leave me alone and go and bug someone else?

**Voice -** Negative.

**Me -** Why?

**Voice -** I am the only one still alive from your past, RJ. Everyone else that we knew before are dead.

**Me -** So were you part of my family?

**Voice -** No, but we were friends.

I thought for a moment.

**Me -** Ha! Nice try kids! You almost had me!

The voice became really angry.

**Voice -** You better believe me RJ.

**Me -** Sorry, it just aint very believable.

As I said this a dark figure came hurtling out of the shadows and kicked me in the face. I fell down the oak tree brushing past the branches that left me with bruises and cuts. I landed with a thud on the ground. All I saw was black.

When I woke up I saw everyone looking down on me.

**Penny -** Jeepers, are you ok RJ?

**Me -** Yeah I'm fine, just...OW!

I tried to sit up, but everywhere in my body was aching and I couldn't move with out it hurting.

**Verne -** Can someone please get RJ a drink of water or something?

**Hammy -** Oh I'll do it!

Hammy sped off again and came back holding a cup full of water.

**Hammy -** Here you go RJ!

**Me -** Gee, thanks.

I started taking sips out of the cup. The water was cold and refreshing.

**Verne -** Right we need to get him in the shade. RJ, this might sting a bit, but we're going to have to lift you on to your chair.

I nodded as a reply and tensed my muscles, ready for the pain that I was about to go through.

**Verne -** Ready everyone? 1..2..3 and...

**Me -** Ooouucchhh!

It really, really hurt. Once they put me on my purple chair they switched the TV on to distract me and put my leg on a foot stool. Emily bent down and took my leg out of the cast and examined it, careful not to hurt me.

**Emily -** Well, you've gone and done it this time RJ.

**Me -** Thanks?

**Emily -** You've broken your leg. It'll take a few days for that to recover.

I sigh loudly and hang my head back so it touched the back of the chair.

**Lou -** What the heck happened there?

Me - Well, I heard this noise and it came from the top of the oak tree, so I went to check it out. When I was up there I heard a voice. It kept telling me that she was the only one that is alive from before I met you guys and then it got mad at me for not believing it and then a figure came out of the shadows and knocked me...OH MY GOD! GET ME AWAY FROM THAT!

I was pointing at the figure that now stood behind them all in the shadows. Everyone turned round and saw it. It took a step forward into the light and revealed a chubby badger. Her eyes were dark brown and she was quite ugly.

**Badger -** RJ?

**Me -** What do you want with me?

**Badger -** RJ, don't you remember me at all?

She was trying to make herself seem nice in front my family so they wouldn't believe me.

**Me -** Please. Stay away from me!

**Badger -** RJ, it's me. Kathleen.

At that point I had a flash back from when I was a kit. Before my parents went missing I had went to this gathering thing with my mum every Wednesday. I was perfectly happy, playing with the other children whilst or mums chatted away about boring stuff, until my mum's friend had a child and named it Kathleen. I hated her so much from the minute I laid eyes on her. She was so annoying. She wouldn't stop asking me weird questions about my personal life and then she would try and kiss me. Everyday she chased me round the place, trying to kiss me and when I tried to tell my mum, she just said "just ignore her RJ, then she'll get bored of doing it then stop." I couldn't have exactly ignored her, or else she would be giving me slobbery kisses when ever she saw me. I had to avoid it.

**Me -** Don't come near me. Please don't.

**Kathleen -** But don't you remember me?

**Me -** Of course I remember you, it's just that you just made me unconscious by kicking me in the face and that you chased me everywhere at the gatherings when we were little.

**Kathleen -** Haha! Good times!

**Me -** Good? I ***ing hated it!

Penny and Emily covered the children's ears.

**Verne -** RJ!

**Me -** But it's true!

Kathleen hung her head in sadness and then walked away slowly. I looked at the expressions on all the others' faces. They actually looked sorry for her! Verne suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to him.

**Me -** Ow!

**Verne -** RJ, I need you to tell me what happened at those gatherings you went to.

**Me -** It's none of your concern. Why do you want to know anyway?

**Verne -** Because she looks really sad now and unless you tell me why you hate her, I'm going to let her stay with us for a few days.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

**Me -** No, Verne! You can't do that! Once she comes she will NEVER leave!

**Verne -** How will I know that if you won't tell me what is wrong with her?

I sigh and decide to whisper what happened when I was little. I don't think he believed me because after I said it he ran after Kathleen and tapped her on the shoulder.

**Verne -** Hey, Kathleen? We were wondering...

**Me -** YOU! You were wondering!

**Verne -** Ok. I was wondering if you would like to stay with us for a few days, seeing as everyone in your family has passed away.

**Kathleen** - Oh no, that wasn't my family I was talking about, it was just RJ's.

There was an awkward silence. I felt like crying. I didn't take it in as much when I was up in the tree because I thought she was just trying to freak me out, but now I was really upset. She said everyone in my family was dead. A tear fell down my cheek as I thought about my parents. I don't remember much about them, just that they didn't care about me very much.

**Kathleen -** But my parents are going to be away for a few days so I guess I could stay with you guys while they're gone.

I let out a massive groan. I didn't want Kathleen to stay here and I just didn't get how Verne could do that to me. How could he not believe me? Verne brought her over and introduced everyone.

**Verne -** Kathleen this is Stella, Tiger, Ozzie, Heather, Lou, Penny, Bucky, Spike, Emily, Coco and Hammy.

Usually when we meet someone new Hammy rushes over and hugs them but this time he stood where he was. I didn't know whether he didn't like Kathleen or he had just forgotten to do it. Verne turned to me.

**Verne -** And you already know RJ.

I rolled my eyes and tried not to look at her.

**Kathleen -** Sorry about what happened up in the tree RJ.

**Me -** Apology not accepted.

**Verne -** RJ!

**Me -** I told you what she did to me. Don't you believe me?

Verne just sighed and walked away. When he wasn't looking Kathleen gave me an uncomfortable stare. It was quite creepy.

**Kathleen -** I see that it's someone's birthday!

**Heather -** Yeah, it's mine.

**Kathleen -** Oh I really should get you a present.

**Heather -** No, I'm fine.

**Kathleen -** I insist.

She went away for moment and came back holding a golden bracelet with the number 17 on it. Mine and Emily's mouths fell open. I rummaged around in my bag. Emily leaned over to me.

**Emily -** Is that not the bracelet YOU were going to give to Heather?

**Me -** I don't know. It's not in my bag.

Kathleen handed the bracelet to Heather who was absolutely thrilled with what she was getting.

**Kathleen -** Here, you can have this. My mother gave it to me on my 17th birthday.

**Heather -** Oh my gosh! Thank you so...

**Emily -** You filthy lying *****!

The children's ears were covered again.

**Verne -** Emily! You can't use that type of...

**Emily -** Shut up ya amphibian!

Verne's eyes filled with tears.

**Verne -** I'm..a..._REPTILE_!

Everyone stared at Verne before Emily carried on shouting at Kathleen.

**Emily -** That bracelet was never yours. I bought that for RJ to give to Heather because he was injured and couldn't move his leg.

**Kathleen -** What a shame. How did he break it?

Emily had obviously forgotten that we weren't allowed to go to ice rink.

**Emily -** Because RJ and I were at the ice rink last night and he slipped, and don't try to change the subject!

She said it so fast that I could barely catch what she was saying, but everyone else seemed to and stared at me in shock.

**Kathleen -** Well in that case, I don't know what you're talking about.

**Emily -** Yes you do. I remember buying that for him and everything!

**Kathleen -** Well maybe it's a different bracelet.

Emily turned to me.

**Emily -** RJ. Is the bracelet in your bag?

I checked again and shook my head. Emily turned back to Kathleen.

**Emily -** Where did you find that bracelet?

**Kathleen -** What do you mean?

**Emily -** I mean_ where did you find that bracelet?_

**Kathleen -** I already told you, I didn't find it, my mum gave it to me on my 17th birthday.

**Heather -** Emily, just back off. Kathleen got this off of her mum and that's it!

I was shocked. Heather didn't believe her. I didn't bother saying anything in case Kathleen started to talk to me.  
Everyone started playing games again except from Verne. He gave me a half angry, half upset look.

**Verne -** You went to the ice rink with Emily?

**Me** - Verne, I can explain...

**Verne -** I told you not to. I told you someone would get hurt and look what happened to you.

**Me -** Verne, It wasn't my fault, Heather made me.

**Verne -** And you went through with it.? Don't blame Heather for what happened. If you told her that I told you not to go...

**Me -** But I did!

**Verne -** Then why did you go?

**Me** - Because that's what everyone would expect me to do. I break rules, I take risks. You wouldn't know about that though, because you're just soooo boring...

**Verne -** _I'm not BORING!_

There was a long awkward silence. Once Verne had calmed down I decided to tell him my "little secret."

**Me -** I like Emily.

**Verne -** And what does that have to do with this?

**Me -** Long story.

I was about to tell him what happened when Spike came over and started pulling on his arm.

**Spike -** Hey Uncle Verne, come and see this!

Verne got up.

**Verne** - Tell me it later.

I watched them walk away over to where the party was. I then saw someone walking towards me.


	8. Kathleen gets aggressive

**Chapter 8 - Kathleen gets aggressive**

It was Kathleen. She came over and sat beside me and stared at me weirdly.

**Me -** Hello?

**Kathleen -** Hi RJ.

She was speaking in this really weird voice.

**Kathleen -** Thank you for the bracelet by the way.

**Me -** I didn't give you it you _stole_ it!

**Kathleen -** Oh yeah! So I did!

I rolled my eyes. I decided to change the subject

**Me -** Back there, when Verne was talking to you, you said that you're the only person that is still alive from my past. How do you know if my parents are dead or not?

Kathleen narrowed her eyes and leaned forward. She stopped once she reached my right ear and then whispered into it.

**Kathleen -** Because...I...killed them!

I backed away slowly, my eyes filled with tears. I fell off the arm of the chair, but even though my whole body was aching I still edged backwards. She stood up and followed me with an evil look on her face. I backed away so much that I bumped into a tree.

**Kathleen -** C'mon RJ, I don't bite.

Overcome with fear I jumped up and ran away, ignoring the fact that it hurt really badly.

**Kathleen -** Hey come back here! I need you!

**Me -** Please, stay away! Don't kill me. I'm too young to die!

Finally, Kathleen caught me and pinned me to the ground.

**Kathleen -** Gotcha!

**Me -** Let me go! I'll do anything!

**Kathleen -** Never!

**Me -** What do you want from me?

**Kathleen -** I don't want anything from you...but Vincent does!

**Me -** What?!

I was shocked and speechless. Kathleen was sent here by Vincent! This is like a worst nightmare come true. Vincent as you probably know, is a bear and he is my worst enemy, but I have to admit that I wouldn't have a family if I never knew him.  
Kathleen let go of my shoulders and let me stand up.

**Kathleen -** Yeah, I was sent here by Vincent!

**Me -** How do you know Vincent?

**Kathleen -** He saved my life. I was captured by Verm-tech and he saved me. He told me that I had to do something in return and that was to come out here and find you.

**Me -** What does he want?

**Kathleen -** He wants his revenge. He wants to see you at his cave tonight at midnight so you can have a fight to the death challenge.

**Me -** Or else what?

**Kathleen -** Or else he will hunt you down and kill everyone you love... As will I if you don't give me that kiss I've wanted for ages!

She pucked her lips and closed her eyes and moved slowly towards me. I had to think of something and _fast_! I then saw a snail on the grass. I picked it up and put it on her mouth.

**Me -** Kiss the snail! You know I hate you! You know I've always hated you. Go back to where you came from and leave me alone!

But Kathleen was not for budging. She threw the snail away and growled angrily.

**Kathleen -** I wouldn't do that if I were you RJ!

She moved closer and grabbed my near the neck.

**Me -** Verne! Stella! Lou! Emily! Anybody?!

Kathleen covered my mouth.

**Kathleen -** Shut up! Someone will here you!

I bit her hand so that she would let go.

**Me -** Help! Somebody!

**Kathleen -** Stop it!

She leaned forward and was about to kiss me when Emily came running towards us with Cocoa around her shoulders. Luckily this made Kathleen let me go. Instead of trying to help me Emily stayed there, mouth open. Suddenly she collapsed on to the grass and started to cry.

**Me -** Emily?

She just lay there, crying, no reply. At this point Cocoa had started to cry aswell.

**Kathleen -** Ignore them, they're just time wasters! Now, where were we?

She moved forward, but I managed to slip away.

**Me -** Emily are you ok?

Emily nodded. Kathleen was now furious.

**Kathleen -** What is wrong with you?! Look, it's either her or me, you need to pick one.

I looked at both of them quickly. It wasn't a hard decision, obviously I would pick Emily. To be honest, anyone would. She's smarter, funnier, more generous and a lot prettier too. Kathleen is fatter, creepier, more desperate and a whole lot uglier. I then had an idea. I'll pretend to ask Emily to be my girlfriend so that Kathleen will get jealous and leave. I wouldn't really be asking her out, that would be weird.

**Me -** I pick Emily!

Emily immediately stopped crying. She looked up and smiled.

**Me -** Emily, will you be my girlfriend?

I could picture steam coming out of Kathleen's ears when I said this. Emily blushed.

**Emily -** Ok?

As soon as this was said, Kathleen ran up to Emily and punched her. Cocoa flew out of Emily's arms and landed in mine. She stopped crying instantly. Kathleen continued to hurt Emily.  
After a while Kathleen stopped and ran away in tears.

**Kathleen -** I hate you RJ! I _will_ come back! And I _will_ hurt everyone you love, especially her!

As she ran through the hedge I gave her a sarcastic wave.

**Me -** Have a nice day!

I knelt down next to Emily who was now lying unconscious on the grass. She had bruises and cuts all over her and she had a black eye. I picked her up and rested her on my right leg. She slowly opened her eyes and sat upright really quickly.

**Emily -** What happened? Is she gone? Are you hurt?

**Me -** I'm fine and she's gone for now.

**Emily -** And by the way, about you asking me to be your girlfriend...

**Me -** Yeah, I need to congratulate you on your superb acting! It was full proof!

Emily's looked half sad half relieved when I said this. Cocoa jumped out of my arms and cuddled into her sister.

**Me -** C'mon, we gotta get you to Penny so she can take care of you.

I helped Emily up.

**Emily -** Does it not hurt when you move?

**Me -** Nah, not any more, I got used to it after I tried to run away from Kathleen.

Emily wrapped her arm around my shoulder and we walked over to the log. I couldn't get what Kathleen said out of my head. She killed my parents! So they didn't abandon me, they were killed. Also, Vincent was back. He wanted his revenge on me... I was really scared.


	9. Raccoon V Bear

**Chapter 9 - Raccoon V Bear**

**(Author's note - This chapter is only long because of one of RJ's lines. The chapter is actually really short.)**

That night was a long one. I had stayed up all night crying. It's not fun being in danger, afraid that you may possibly die.  
As I cried I thought about my parents. Why did Kathleen have to kill them? If she liked me so much, then why would she kill my mum and dad? If she was trying to win me over, then she was doing a heck of a bad job at it.

I watched the others as they slept under all the leaves. Lying on my feet were Bucky, Spike and Cocoa. To the left of me there was Emily. And to the right Verne was snoring his shell off. No, literally. It was this close to easily just slipping off.  
I giggled a bit at him.

**Me -** I'm sure gonna miss making fun of you!

I look up to the moon through a crack in the log and sigh. It was full, just like it was when I felt exactly like this a year ago, when I had to give Vincent back the food. I didn't know what time it was because I had left my watch in Emily's old home, but I decided that I should probably get going.

My legs were shaking so violently that I could barely get up. I was far too scared to go, but I knew that I'd suffer the consequences if I didn't. I managed to climb over all the sleeping bodies and make my way out of the log. I sat down on a rock and turned back to my family, still crying.

**Me -** Where can I start?  
Hammy. You're so funny. From the moment I met you, I knew that you would be the sweetest and most sensitive one of them all. You give amazing hugs and if you weren't as hyperactive then I probably wouldn't be alive. You're cool man!  
Stella. You are the toughest girl I have ever come across. Well, apart from Kathleen. You have a sharp wit and you can cope with the fact that some people judge you before they get to know you. You're awesome for that!  
Lou and Penny. You are both so kind and helpful. When I first met all of you, you trusted me and gave me everything I needed. You're such great parents as well. You care for your children so well, and I'm sorry that one of them died because of me. I shouldn't have turned away. You guys are truly amazing.  
Bucky and Spike. You two are just two little devils. You're great at video games and all technical things. You've been like my younger brothers and again, I'm sorry for the death of your brother.  
Ozzie. I look up to you as if you were my dad. You help me out and you've always been there for me. You are superb at playing dead and even though Heather finds it quite embarrassing, I think that it proves that you are an amazing actor. You're awesome.  
Heather. If it wasn't for you then I'd never have went to the ice rink with Emily. Thank you for that! You are like a sister to me. You're pretty, you're kind and you will always make me feel better.  
Cocoa. I only wish that you were my daughter. Every time you call me "dada" I feel as though I'm about to cry. It makes me think about how you don't have any real parents and I know how that feels, believe me. I need you to stay strong and to never leave Emily's side.  
Verne. You have been my best friend for ages. It's fun teasing you at times, but I hope you know that I don't really mean all of it. You always try to lead me in the right direction, and even though we argue tons, I will probably miss you the most. You've taught me a valuable lesson: to never use people for your own needs. And I will always follow that my whole life, or what is rest of it.  
And finally, Emily. You are so beautiful. You have been so nice to me in the past few weeks and our night at the ice rink was one of the best nights of my life. We have loads of things in common and I know the other night you said that you'd never be my girlfriend, and that almost broke my heart because I actually really like you and I was going to...

My voice trailed off as I looked up at the moon again. What if one of the gang was awake and heard me saying all of that? I would be so embarrassed. They would think I had gone soft!

Before I said any more I stood up and ran as fast as I could to the back of the woods. I climbed over a broken fence and walked along a twisted road. I almost got run over a few times by trucks and cars, but I managed to cross over without dying.  
I ran up to the picnic spot and positioned myself under Vincent's cave. I took out my gravelling hook and cast it up the mountain. After I realed myself up, I took a few steps into the cave.

It was pitch black and I couldn't see a thing.

**Me -** Vincent?...I'm here.

There was no reply. I came out of the cave and scratched my head.

**Me -** That's strange. Vincent told me to meet him here at midnight. Where is he?

Suddenly a pair of huge brown fuzzy feet landed in front of me. I looked up to find Vincent staring down at me.  
Seeing him made me realize how scared I really was and I started to shake.

**Vincent -** Hello RJ.

**Me -** H..h...h..hi..V...v..v...v..Vincent! How w...w...was your tr..tr...trip to the Ro..ro...ro...Rockies?

**Vincent -** Terrible. It took me months to escape from there.

I nervously smiled in response.

**Vincent -** But it was all worth it, because now... I get my _revenge!_

I started to back away slowly as Vincent began to come towards me. He had his paws in the air, his claws glimmering in the moonlight.  
He took one lick of his lips and started to run.

I bolted it up and over the cave and we began to run further up the mountain.  
I dodged rocks and bushes, until we came to a really tall tree. Then I did what all raccoons do best, I climbed. I climbed as high as I could, but when I looked down, Vincent was also climbing, and he wasn't far behind.

**Vincent -** RJ! Get back here!

**Me** - No way Vincent! You'll never take me alive!

Vincent started to shake the tree. He shook harder, and harder, and harder until I eventually lost my grip and I fell. I fell right into his paw.  
I was lucky to be still alive, but that was all about to change.  
Vincent opened his mouth wide and held me high above his head.

**Me -** Please Vincent, spare me!

**Vincent -** What? You actually think I would spare your life after what you and your little family did to me? Ha! Well I hoped you said goodbye...

Vincent tilted his head back and lowered me into his mouth.

Just before I was about to get eaten, we both heard a voice.

**Voice -** You! You with the ugly face! Yeah I'm talking to you! Put...him..._down_!

Vincent took me out of his mouth and turned to see who had spoken to him.  
There down at the bottom of the tree was Emily!  
I didn't want to say anything, in case Vincent would eat the both of us.

Vincent slid down the tree, with me in his hand and walked over to Emily.

**Vincent** - What do you want you little squirt?

**Emily -** Put him down, you wont need him any more!

With that Vincent gave me a big, dirty look and then threw me away by the tail.  
I flew through the air really fast. It only took a matter of seconds before I hit another tree, head first.  
I fell to the ground and I shut my eyes.

Then something peculiar started happening. I started to come out of myself. No, seriously, I was like some kind of spirit. I looked exactly the same, only slightly transparent. I could fly too. I hovered in mid air, looking at myself lying there, unconscious.

**Me -** Is that really what I look like when I'm sleeping?

I flew over back to where Vincent and Emily were. I didn't want Emily to die. No. Not like me.


	10. Finally!

**Chapter 10 - Finally!**

Emily and Vincent were still under the tree. I hovered over next to Emily who was talking to Vincent.

**Emily -** I said_ put him down_! Not throw him away!

**Vincent -** So what? He'll be fine.

**Emily -** Were you going to _eat_ him?

**Vincent -** Maybe.

**Me -** No point in eating me now!

I thought that maybe if I shouted they would be able to here me, but sadly they just carried on with te conversation.

**Emily -** Listen who-ever-you-are, I used to have a friend...

**Vincent -** I don't care, go away!

He turns to look for my body, but Emily runs round to stop him.

**Emily -** I used to have a friend who was a bear, much like yourself, and her name was...emm...Skye!

**Vincent -** I have no interest in girls.

**Emily -** She loved to hunt down little critters that annoyed her and then toss them to the back of her throat. She was very gruesome.

I pictured dozens of squirrels being chased by a female bear. One squirrel gets caught and I can see him being mashed to pieces by the bear's teeth. This vaguely reminded me of little Hammy. I shuddered at the thought. However this seemed to catch Vincent's attention.

**Vincent -** ...Just like me!

**Emily -** Exactly like you!

Vincent seemed to forget about me and sat in front of Emily, eager for her to tell him more about this deadly bear.

**Vincent -** Tell me more!

**Emily -** Before I do, have you ever actually tried raccoon?

**Vincent -** No. But I will after tonight! Ha ha, goodnight RJ!

I saw Emily's eyes water. She quickly wiped away the tears before starting up again.

**Emily -** Well trust me, you don't want to!

**Vincent -** Huh?

**Emily -** Skye, she HATES raccoon, especially male or dead ones.

**Vincent -** That doesn't mean that I won't like it.

**Emily -** She told me that it tastes like a sandwich...

**Vincent -** That's not so bad.

**Emily** - A sandwich with soapy wet sponges for bread and sawdust and dirt for the filling.

**Vincent -** I'm not gonna fall for that one.

Vincent stands up and attempts to walk away. But, again Emily manages to stop him.

**Emily -** Well, the reason I don't see Skye any more is because she was captured and transferred to New York and she lives in the Central Park Zoo.

**Vincent -** She does!?

**Emily -** Yeah! And I heard that there are millions of raccoons that live in the zoo. I'd think you'd like it there.

**Vincent -** Really? And you think I'll get to meet Skye?

**Emily -** Positive! All you got to do is go to the nearest airport, sneak into someone's suitcase and you're off to New York. Just make sure you get on the right plane...

**Vincent -** How will I fit into someone's suitcase?

**Emily -** Don't worry, it's easy! I've done it tons of times! Then you gotta get to a train station and make your way to the zoo. If you get there late at night, you're bound to get in. Just sneak over the wall and into the bear den. No one will suspect a thing!

**Vincent -** You think I could do this?

**Emily -** Sure! You better get going now if you want to make it there by Thursday!

And with that Vincent ran off, down the mountain, in hope he'd find a lovely female bear named Skye.

I folded my arms and nodded.

**Me** - Not bad for a first timer!

She stood there smiling at herself, probably remembering Vincent's reaction. Then she looked as though she had forgotten her biggest necessity.

**Emily -** RJ!

For a second I thought she had seen me and I dashed behind a bush, but luckily she didn't. She ran through the trees, calling my name. I felt slightly guilty. I wished I could answer her.  
She found my body under a large fir tree.

**Emily -** RJ!

She ran over to me, knelt down beside me. She began to shake my shoulders.

**Emily -** RJ, wake up!

I didn't move.

**Emily -** RJ, please!

I stood over my body and started to shout at it.

**Me -** Dude, you gotta listen to her! C'mon! You love her! She wants you to wake up. So please, just do it!

My corpse didn't obey my commands.  
Emily began to cry.

**Emily -** I refuse to believe that you're dead. Just wake up and everything will go back to normal.

I still didn't wake up.  
I put my hand on Emily's shoulder and tried my best to make myself feel as though I was trying to comfort her, even though she couldn't see, feel or hear me.  
She picked my body up and nuzzled her nose into my chest.

**Emily -** Don't go. Please...

A tear fell down my cheek.  
I whispered softly to myself.

**Me -** Get up you idiot!

Then Emily said the words I will never forget.

**Emily -** Don't go RJ. I need you. You've become something that I can't live without. You're funny, kind, smart and I don't know how you were able to cope with living by yourself for your whole life. I've never experienced anything like that. I had Cocoa to keep me company all the time, while you had no one. You can't even remember what your parents looked like and how you can just overlook it all and get on with life, I have no idea. You can't leave now. Our family need you. Verne needs you. Cocoa needs you. I need you...I love you.

I wiped my tears away and stared confused at Emily. She said that she didn't want to be my girlfriend. She said that she didn't like the thought of me asking her out. And now she was saying that she actually loved me.

Another tear fell from her left eye, and since she had picked me up, the tear landed in the position of my heart.  
There was a weird sort of sensation in my stomach and I could feel a light breeze against my face. The breeze got stronger...and stronger until I was blown right off my feet. Then there was a feeling that something was sucking my spirit, like a vacuum. I was sucked from the air, into my own body.

I blinked my eyes slowly. My head hurt really badly and it took all my strength just to pull myself up.

**Me -** You're out of your mind.

Emily's face lit up. She smiled from ear to ear, but she was still crying.  
She ignored my statement and hugged me.

**Emily -** I was so worried. I thought you were dead.

**Me -** I was dead.

She looked at me, very confused.

**Me -** And I'll say it again, I think you're out of your mind.

She looked even more confused.

**Emily -** What do you mean?

**Me -** Me. Out of all the people in the world, you chose me.

**Emily -** Chose you for what?

I gave up on trying to tell her gently. I leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek.

**Me -** I love you too.

Emily started to laugh. I knew she didn't understand what I meant, but at least she knew that I felt the same way about her.  
I wiped the tears that were still falling down her cheeks with my paws.

**Me -** Stop crying. I'm alive!

But Emily couldn't stop. I didn't know if she was still sad because I was dead before or if she was so happy that I was alive.

**Me -** Emily, I'm being serious! Please just stop. I'm fine!

She tried to stop crying. But she knew she wouldn't be able to. Instead, she came closer and kissed me.  
When she pulled away Emily stopped crying. After all, there was no point in it.

**Emily -** You heard what I was saying?

**Me -** Yeah, kind of. Did you make up that thing about Skye?

Emily chuckled.

**Emily -** Ah, the gruesome bear that lives in NYC trick! It works every time!

**Me -** I gotta say, that was an amazing performance!

**Emily -** Thank you! My dad taught me to do it when I was little, in case I was ever confronted by a bear.

I yawned heavily.

**Emily -** Right. We better get you home.

Emily hopped on to her feet. I tried to get up but, I was in far too much pain to move.

**Me -** Emily, I..I..can't move.

**Emily -** Well, you can't just stay here!

**Me -** Yeah, I can! I have everything I need in my bag.

Emily lay down next to me, her head resting on her hand.

**Emily -** Well you're not going to stay out here all on your own.

**Me -** Thanks.

Then I remembered something I really wanted to know.

**Me -** By the way, how did you find me?

**Emily -** When you were telling the family about how much they meant to you, you woke me up.

I did a face-palm.

**Emily -** No. Don't feel bad! It was really sweet.

**Me -** Did I wake anyone else up?

**Emily -** I don't think so.

I sighed and lay my head on the ground.

**Me -** And then you followed me.

**Emily -** Well who wouldn't? You sounded as though you were going to kill yourself or something! Someone had to stop you.

**Me -** I didn't have a choice. If I didn't confront Vincent, then he would kill all of you, and I couldn't let that happen.

**Emily -** You could have told us! We would've thought of a plan to get rid of him.

**Me -** Do you not remember what you just did about 10 minutes ago?

I yawned again.

**Emily -** You need to get some sleep.

She goes into my bag and pulls out my blanket and spreads it over me.  
I shut my eyes and snuggled into the cloth.  
Emily lies down next to me, under the blanket and kisses me on the forehead.

**Emily -** Good night RJ.

I smile, my eyes still shut. I was extremely happy. Finally I'm with Emily.

**Me -** Good night.

And we both went to sleep.


End file.
